Jet Lag
by music67love
Summary: [Pour fleur de lisse] Hermione attend, plus ou moins patiemment, que Ginny vienne enfin lui parler... [Friendship]


**Jet-Lag**

_Genre: Friendship_

_Paraing: HGGW  
_

_Rating: K+  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: None :p_

* * *

Hermione regarda sa montre, impatiente. Il n'était que dix heures du matin... Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait longue. _Très_ longue. Le film qu'elle regardait ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre – et, chose étonnante pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour lire.

Elle jeta un regard vers la cheminée dans sa chambre – ses parents avaient gracieusement accepté d'y aménager une cheminée, grâce à l'ancien conduit qui avait été condamné. Elle pouvait donc voyager en poudre de cheminette pour aller chez les Weasley par exemple, ce qui était très pratique, puisqu'elle n'était pas dans une zone de transplanage.

Elle passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait passer chez le coiffeur. Et passer faire un peu de shopping, elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien à se mettre... Certes, à Poudlard elle ne mettait quasiment que les uniformes réglementaires, mais le week-end, elle appréciait de retourner à ses vêtements moldus. Elle sourit en se souvenant du regard qu'avait fait Ron la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en petite robe d'été et talons hauts. Elle avait osé le décolleté plongeant pour une fois et ses talons lui donnaient une taille élancée. D'ailleurs, Ginny lui avait dit que plusieurs élèves l'avaient reluquée pendant la journée et qu'il paraît que ça jasait pas mal entre les mecs – apparemment, ils se demandaient notamment à quel moment sa poitrine avait atteint cette taille là. Il faut dire que l'uniforme scolaire ne mettait pas les formes à leurs avantages...

Merde, elle ne s'en sortait plus dans son film maintenant. Qui était ce personnage déjà ? Elle soupira et, d'un simple clic, remit le film à partir du moment où elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

Poudlard lui manquait... Et pas qu'à cause des cours, heureusement ! Même si, en primaire, l'école ne lui manquait pas à cause de ses amis. Elle n'en avait pour ainsi dire pas... Enfin sauf si le nul de la classe qui la scotchait sans cesse pour avoir les réponses aux interrogations écrites et de l'aide dans ses devoirs pouvait compter comme un ami. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, sa vie entière avait changée... Elle avait découvert la magie et appris à la maîtriser. Elle vivait des aventures que peu vivaient et elle s'amusait comme une folle. Et plus que tout, elle s'était fait des amis. Des vrais amis sur lesquelles elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter, à la vie à la mort. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément et elle s'ennuyait particulièrement ces vacances d'été.

Elle eu un petit sourire triste en pensant que c'était déjà la dernière année à Poudlard. Six ans venaient de s'écouler et elle ne les avait vraiment pas vus passer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avait peur du futur. Peur de se retrouver seule dans la filière qu'elle avait choisie – Médicomagie – et de perdre de vue ses amis qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle allait devoir travailler encore plus qu'à Poudlard et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de les voir pendant l'année. _Bah_, pensa-t-elle, _ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voit pas régulièrement qu'on se perdra de vue, j'en suis sûre..._

Bon, elle avait à nouveau perdu le fil de son film. Tant pis. Elle ferma l'ordinateur portable et le posa à côté d'elle, pas plus avancée qu'avant. Il lui restait presque quatre heures à attendre et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Depuis son fauteuil, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la bibliothèque bien remplie qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait lu tous les livres un milliard de fois et ceux qu'elle venait d'acheter et qu'elle devait lire étaient posés sur le bureau, juste à côté. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de lire... Elle n'avait envie de rien à vrai dire.

Ginny lui manquait. Ses yeux bruns rieurs, ses tâches de rousseur, ses magnifiques cheveux roux et, surtout, son petit sourire espiègle qu'elle abordait dès qu'elle la regardait. Ginny, sa confidente. Ginny, sa meilleure amie qui était partie à Montréal avec tout la famille Weasley pour les vacances. Apparemment, ils avaient un cousin qui avait déménagé au Canada et il leur avait proposé de venir passer un mois chez lui. Ginny s'était réjouie, bien sûr, mais Hermione... Etre séparée de Ginny pendant un mois, avec le décalage horaire qui plus est était une torture – bon, peut-être pas une torture, mais ce n'était pas loin.

Elle allait se lever pour faire un tour dans sa chambre et réfléchir à une activité, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la cheminée. Hermione se tourna brusquement pour voir le visage de sa meilleure amie apparaître à travers les flammes.

« Gin' ! Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? Il est... » s'étonna la brunette en s'agenouillant devant l'âtre.

« Cinq heures du matin ici. Mais tu me manquais trop Mione, je n'arrivais plus à dormir... »

« Tu me manques aussi... » murmura la jeune femme.

Elles se sourirent.

« Plus que trois jours et on se revoit. J'ai hâte. » dit Ginny, avec un réel enthousiasme dans la voix.

« Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, que se passe-t-il de palpitant de l'autre côté de l'océan ? »

La rousse rit et commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Hermione l'écouta et sourit. Oui, plus que trois jours... Trois jours et elle pourra à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

_Je dédicace cette histoire à fleur de lisse, qui est la personne "incarnée" par Ginny et que j'aime tout beaucoup :D Et le titre vient de "Jet Lag" de Simple Plan et Marie-Mai, qui est "notre" chanson._

_J'espère que cette petite tranche de vie vous aura plu :)_

_music67love_


End file.
